wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Hidden Arena (Caretaker NA)
Hidden Arena is a fantastic guild and community located on the beta Nexus server and US-Olyssia at launch. Hidden Arena has been around since the beginning of the winter beta, but a few of us have known each other from as far back as Wrath of the Lich King in World of Warcraft. Some even longer. We have brought people along throughout different games forming friendships everywhere and we’re looking for more people to join this amazing community guild. Community As a community we will not have a sole focus, but a wide variety of participation across all aspects of the game. We will have both a raid team as well as a structured PvP team. We will not exclude people from participating in both but each aspect will have their own prerequisites. Joining the guild will be easier than making toast. Just ask for a guild invite from myself or any of my officers. No application, no anything. Now, if you want to raid with Hidden Arena you will need to apply using the application on this forum, but nothing is stopping you from just playing with a great community. If you're already in the Hidden Arena guild and you would like to raid, you still must apply using the application. I love and thank you for being part of us, but in order to progress we will still need a solid raid group and not just any pick of the litter. Having said that, there might be days where either 1) we're short handed or 2) doing an alt night or something where we might need the extra hand so if your gear is ever on par with the content we are progressing on feel free to ask if their are an available spots for the night! Who knows, you might turn out to be one of the best players any of us has ever seen! Available Class and Role openings: We are currently opening all class and role recruitment in preparation for launch. PvE If you're interested in joining our raid team, there are many things we provide: We will try to provide a fun, mature atmosphere both inside and outside of raids. Having said that, we do have a great sense of humor so don’t be afraid to crack a joke and please don’t get offended one someone else makes one. We will give everyone who’s willing a chance to prove themselves as a fantastic addition to the team and the community. Remember, we’re a team! We will provide guild repairs and any future group wide consumables a la “feasts/cauldrons” of WoW. (However prior to that we do expect you to bring your own consumables) There are also a few things we expect out of you: We expect as close to 100% attendance as possible. We understand the presence of real life situations thus you won’t be penalized for prior notification AFK’s. We’re a team, and teams have each others backs. Remember though, this game requires a large group of individuals to work as a team to accomplish some of the hardest content MMO’s have seen in a long time. We expect you to be prepared. You need to come in with a knowledge of every encounter we are working on. You will be expected to have the gear expected to participate that the current raid progression we are working on. We expect competitive performance befitting a guild at our progression level. This doesn't only mean healing/damage output but awareness and reaction performance. You should be extremely knowledgeable about your class and be able to apply that knowledge to provide exceptional performance. You should be able to learn quickly and successfully execute raid mechanics without it affecting your damage or healing output. PvP If you're interested in joining our structured PvP team, this is what is expected: To begin some people might not even know what structured PvP is. Pertaining to WildStar I’m referring to Warplots and Ranked Arenas. We expect you to have a full set of at least the lowest quality PvP gear. We expect you to be as knowledgeable about your class as you would be for raiding. Be willing to adapt to different strategy and know when you should and should not switch abilities on your LAS. Know the enemy. Have a basic understanding of what other classes/roles do that way you’re not caught by surprise. External links